


Hallucinogen Extended Mix

by Scarecrowqueen



Series: Jumper ABC Challenge 2011 [2]
Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen
Summary: LJ user Bellatrixkale23wrote a lovely little drabble for the Jumper ABC Challenge called "Hallucinogen" which ended just before the good stuff could begin. With her permission I wrote the naughty bits that followed. I've posted both parts together so you can see the progression, but please understand that the first half before the break is totally hers and I'm only playing in her sandbox.





	Hallucinogen Extended Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jumper ABC Challenge 2011 on the Jumperslash LJ community
> 
> Hey folks, currently uploading a bunch of old writing from my Dreamwidth to the Archive here. This is old as shit so don’t judge the quality of my writing too hard please mmkay?

Griffin was amazed. The drug worked so quickly! Everything was becoming hazy and slightly distorted. He got the drug from someone in Florida and they told him it was a hallucinogen, which was exactly what he was looking for. Griffin slunk down into his chair as the calmness set in. It was the first time in forever he felt mellow, all thanks to the lovely drug. He wondered when the hallucinations would start. At that moment, a blurry David walked around the corner.  
“Hey Griffin,” he said as he sat on the floor with his back against the side of Griffin’s chair.  
“What do yeh want, Davy?” he asked in a dreamy voice as he looked down at the blond jumper.  
David looked over his shoulder and up at Griffin with pleading eyes. “You.”  
A small smile worked its way across Griffin’s lips. “How would you like me Mr. Rice?” Griffin shut his eyes momentarily and let his hands grasp the arms of the chair.  
“I just want to watch this time,” he heard David’s voice tell him.  
Griffin gave a weak nod as he fumbled with his belt buckle and watched David move, now sitting in front of him. David was still back a few feet then usual though. It didn’t matter to Griffin. All that mattered was him, “David”, and the hallucinogen.

 

+++

 

The belt buckle finally relented to Griffin’s clumsy fingers; and after a moment so did the button and zipper. Taking himself fully into hand for the first time drew a long hiss, the first stroke a soft gasp. Slowly Griffin built a rhythm, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head on every upstroke. His head lolled back and to the side, struggling to focus on the blurry face before him. By now his hips were rocking helpless into the quickening pace of his right hand. The left he slid under his t-shirt, hiking it up over cut abdominals to twist and play with his nipples. A slow flush had started on his face and worked to his chest, cock engorged and aching under his own touch. He let a smug grin spread on his face, looking to David for encouragement.

“This what you wanted Davy? My Davy...” Saying the words aloud seem to galvanize him, his hips jerking faster, rhythm speeding and stuttering until the orgasm hit with all force of a freight train. He stroked himself a couple more times, riding it out until it was almost unbearable. Sweaty and panting, he let himself ease down into relaxation, half-heartedly tucking himself back in and letting his body flop back, boneless and satisfied, in the chair. Blinking in a futile attempt to clear his vision, he looked to David to find him gone. Nothing left now of his fantasy Mr. Rice but a tangled memory, a wicked high and an afterglow.


End file.
